


The Fabric Burns My Skin

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ren and Ryuji get off while on the train. Day 13 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Fabric Burns My Skin

“Ren, move your hips faster,” Ryuji whispered under his breath as he rolled his own crotch against Ren’s erection, doing his best to steady his shuddered gasps as sparks of pleasure shot against his length as they both huddled against their small corner of the busy Tokyo train.

And Ren complied, steadying both him and Ryuji as the train swayed against the tracks, his hands on Ryuji’s hips as he too continued to grind on his boyfriend’s erection, his face slightly flustered but more composed compared to the faux blonde as they continued to rub against each other. 

With Ryuji’s suggestion, Ren picked up from his leisurely pace, hips thrashing in wild abandon as he hissed through his teeth with how good the fabric on his skin burned the sensitive nerves of flesh, unafraid to allow low, stray moans that rose up from his throat that was only shared between both boys. His back was turned to the rest the crowd that occupied the train car, too many bodies between them and any form of escape.

They didn’t intend to satisfy their lustful cravings on the train, content to talk amongst each other as the trained rocked towards their destination, occasionally stopping as people stepped off and too many more stepped on. They were a couple of stops off their destination when it happened, a rowdy tourist greedily taking space that was scarce amongst them bumped against Ren’s back, causing him to in turn bumped into Ryuji. And they were pinned there, their crotches rubbing together, hips propelled side to side as the train car continued to rattle amongst the vast underground tunnels. 

It’s not that they did not enjoy their predicament; both Ren and Ryuji kissing each other as they both press their bodies together, Ren’s tongue in Ryuji’s mouth as Ryuji sucked on the wet, meaty organ with loving favour, drinking up his boyfriend’s spit as Ren snaked his hands to tightly grip at Ryuji’s firm ass. Another groan escaped from Ren’s lips, and Ryuji returned it with one of his own, wrapping his arms around Ren’s waist as he pulled him in. 

“Ren, I think I’m gonna cum,” Ryuji gasps, clothes suddenly too hot for him as he pulls from their kiss, resting his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder, “I’m so close,”

“Cum with me then, Ryuji,” Ren mutters impatiently back, his strokes now sharp and desperate, the burning feeling against his cock driving him to the precipice of pleasure. No sooner did Ren’s soothing words reach his ears did they cum, Ryuji first blowing his load and ren soon after, their hot cum staining the insides of his boxers. 

And the two stayed there together in their embrace, their ragged breaths strangled in their throats, catching their breaths before they slowly slid out of their hold. Grey eyes looked into brown, Ren staring into Ryuji, studying each other’s faces under the white fluorescent lights. 

A pause hung between the two of them as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“Laundromat?” Ren asked, and Ryuji nodded. 

“Laundromat,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
